Miss Fortune/rozwój
Piękna i niebezpieczna – niewiele jest istot, które dorównają Miss Fortune w którymkolwiek z powyższych aspektów. Fundamentem legendy, jaką okryła się jedna z najbardziej niesławnych łowczyń nagród w Bilgewater, były podziurawione kulami zwłoki i cała rzesza schwytanych oprychów. Echa jej bliźniaczych pistoletów, rozchodzące się pośród cuchnących nabrzeży portowego miasta stanowią nieomylny znak, że Rada Łowców Nagród będzie wkrótce mogła przestać martwić się kolejnym listem gończym. Jak większość tych, którzy okryli się złą sławą w pokrytym morską solą labiryncie krętych uliczek Bilgewater, Miss Fortune przelała niemało krwi – niegdyś nazywano ją Sarah. Była ukochaną córką znanej mistrzyni rewolweru, wiodącej spokojne życie w rusznikarni na odciętej od świata wyspie. Młoda Sarah pomagała matce w kuźni, szlifując zamki kołowe, regulując czułość spustów oraz przygotowując niestandardowe kule do pistoletów. Biegłość jej matki w sztuce rusznikarskiej była wprost legendarna, a rewolwery tworzone przez nią na zamówienie stanowiły część niejednej kolekcji broni palnej, jaką w swych domach posiadało wielu zamożnych arystokratów. Często jednak bywały one przedmiotem pożądania tych, którzy cechowali się mniejszą nieco zamożnością, ale i mroczniejszymi sercami. Jednym z pożądających ową broń był początkujący zbójca z Bilgewater, zwany . Ten zadufany w sobie osobnik pewien swych umiejętności zażądał od matki Sarah, by ta przygotowała mu parę pistoletów, jakich nie posiadał żaden mąż. Kobieta przystała niechętnie na jego propozycję. Dokładnie rok później Gangplank wrócił po swoją broń. Twarz zamaskował czerwoną chustą, nie zamierzał bowiem płacić za wykonaną pracę – przybył, by odebrać pistolety siłą. Stworzone przez matkę Sarah pistolety były arcydziełami – dwiema małymi armatkami, cechującymi się zabójczą wprost celnością i wytwornym pięknem. Widząc, że Gangplank stał się brutalnym piratem, kobieta doszła do wniosku, że nie jest on godzien tej broni. Rozgniewany Gangplank pochwycił pistolety i natychmiast zastrzelił ją jej własnym dziełem, po czym skierował lufy w stronę męża swej ofiary, a także samej Sarah. Wrodzona przekora kazała mu jednak podpalić rusznikarnię i zniszczyć broń. Oświadczył przy tym, że jeśli on nie jest godzien ją władać, to nie dostanie jej nikt. Sarah obudziła się w stanie agonii – jej słomianego koloru włosy splamione były krwią matki, a kule tkwiły po obu stronach jej serca. Wyczołgała się jakoś z płonących zgliszczy swego domu, tuląc do krwawiącej piersi resztki obu pistoletów. Jej ciało wyzdrowiało, ale część jej umysłu na zawsze pozostała wewnątrz płonącej rusznikarni matki. Żadna ilość mydła nie była w stanie zmyć jaskrawej czerwieni z włosów Sarah – a przynajmniej tak zwykło się mówić. Do końca życia prześladować ją miały koszmary i nocne zmory. Sarah jednak stawiła im odpór, czerpiąc siłę z wszechogarniającego ją pragnienia zemsty. Naprawiwszy matczyne pistolety, dowiedziała się wszystkiego, co mogła, o zbójcy noszącym czerwoną chustę, gdy ten budował swą potęgę. Przez cały czas przygotowywała się na dzień, gdy będzie gotowa go zabić. Przybiwszy do Bilgewater, Sarah zabiła pierwszego mężczyznę w ciągu kilku minut od postawienia stopy na pokrzywionych deskach kei – tą nieszczęsną ofiarą był pewien pijany pirat, którego żołądek wypełniało kilka litrów ciemnego rumu Myrona, a za którego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę. Sarah zabiła go, wykorzystując zamroczenie alkoholowe, które nim zawładnęło, a następnie zawlekła jego truchło przed oblicze Rady Łowców Nagród. Wkrótce potem zerwała tuzin kolejnych listów gończych. W ciągu tygodnia zajęła się każdym z nich. Złoczyńcy, którzy mieli nieszczęście stać się jej celem, byli do tego czasu martwi albo w łańcuchach. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim w tawernach i szulerniach Bilgewater zaczęto snuć o niej przerażające opowieści. Stała się znana jako Miss Fortune, a imię to wzbudzało strach w jej ofiarach. Te ekstrawaganckie wyczyny miały jednak zamaskować prawdziwy cel jej działań. Gangplank kompletnie się jej nie spodziewał – miała być zaledwie kolejnym łowcą nagród, jakich wielu pośród tłumów wędrujących ulicami Bilgewater. W ciągu następnych lat opowieści o Miss Fortune słychać było wszędzie jak świat długi i szeroki, a każda kolejna była wymyślniejsza od poprzedniej. Przejęła „'Syrenę'” od kapitana, który na własnej skórze przekonał się, że nie należy się pchać z łapami, utopiła przywódcę Korsarzy Jedwabnego Majchra w beczce rumu jej własnej roboty, a także wywlokła szalonego Rozpruwacza Chochlików z jego kryjówki w brzuchu rozkładającego się lewiatana, którego szczątki gniły w doku zamienionym na rzeźnię. Gangplank wciąż pozostawał zbyt silny, by można było otwarcie stawić mu czoła, ale przez te wszystkie lata Miss Fortune nie próżnowała – otoczyła się niewielką, acz wierną grupką sojuszników i kochanków, których wykorzystywała, by uciec przed demonami przeszłości. Ewentualne zabójstwo Gangplanka nie było jednak w oczach Miss Fortune wystarczającą karą. Tylko upokarzając go w najpodlejszy możliwy sposób, a także obracając w zgliszcza wszystko, na czym mu zależało, krwistowłosa łowczyni nagród byłaby w stanie zaspokoić trawiącą ją żądzę zemsty. Dzień ten wkrótce nastał. Miss Fortune postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę, by zrobić pierwszy krok przeciwko Gangplankowi. Za sprawa misternie utkanej sieci intryg, „'Dead Pool'” eksplodował, stojąc przycumowany do kei, a samozwańczy „Król Bilgewater” został obalony. Co najlepsze, wszyscy mieszkańcy tej miejscowości widzieli jego upadek. Teraz, gdy już pozbawiono Gangplanka władzy, każdy szef gangu i kapitan piratów w tym portowym mieście walczy o jego pozycję. Bitwa o Bilgewater właśnie się rozpoczęła! Znajdująca się w Bilgewater Biała Przystań wzięła swą nazwę od grubej warstwy ptasich ekskrementów, pokrywających ją od jednego krańca aż po drugi, czego można się było spodziewać po miejscu wiecznego spoczynku. Miejscowi bowiem nie grzebali zmarłych, lecz oddawali ich morzu. Zbiorowy grób wrzuconych do wody umrzyków zanurzony był w zimnych głębinach, a miejsce to znaczyły setki kołyszących się na falach cmentarnych boi. Niektóre z nich nosiły jedynie imię zmarłego, inne stanowiły wymyślne posągi nagrobne, przypominające kształtem wznoszące się krakeny czy biuściaste morskie panny. Miss Fortune siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na pustej skrzyni po rumie Uniesienie, stojącej na krańcu nabrzeża. Z ust łowczyni nagród sterczała śmierdząca cygaretka. W jednej ręce trzymała przewód tlenowy połączony z na wpół zanurzoną trumną, unoszącą się pod wodą. Druga jej dłoń zaciśnięta była na kawałku wytartej liny, która biegła przez zardzewiały krążek linowy, a jej koniec przywiązany był do wieka trumny. Oba jej pistolety czekały w pogotowiu w kaburach. Księżyc świecił słabym blaskiem poprzez unoszące się nad morzem mgły, nadając pokrytej brudną pianą powierzchni wody żółty kolor, kojarzący się nieco z tytoniem. Ze powyginanych dachów wszystkich domów znajdujących się przy kei dochodziły odgłosy padlinożernych mew, co zawsze stanowiło dobry omen. Ptaki te potrafiły doskonale wyczuć, że zanosi się na świeżą zdobycz. — W samą porę! — wyszeptała, gdy ogolony mężczyzna w surducie ozdobionym smoczą łuską wyłonił się z wąskiej alejki usianej śmieciami. Podążała za nim gromadka portowych szczurów z zębami ostrymi jak małe igiełki. Miały nadzieję, że jest pijany i być może wkrótce straci przytomność, stając się łatwym celem. Mężczyzna ten nazywał się Jakmunt Zyglos i był jednym z Malowanych Braci. Choć każdy szanujący się korsarz nosi jakieś tatuaże, to w przypadku Zyglosa dosłownie każdy centymetr jego ciała pokrywały wizerunki szponiastych smoków, imiona kochanek, a także spis wszystkich okrętów, które zatopił i wszystkich mężczyzn, których zabił. Jego skóra mogła być dla niej równie dobrze przyznaniem się do winy. Szedł wzdłuż nabrzeża pewnym krokiem, nerwowo spoglądając na boki i zadając kłam manifestowanej pewności siebie. Jego dłoń zaciskała się na długim kordelasie z ostrzem zbrojonym zębami rekina, który wisiał nisko u jego biodra. Mężczyzna również miał przy sobie broń palną – staromodny karabinek, wzdłuż lufy którego biegły szklane rurki. – Gdzie on jest? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Zyglos. – Mówiłaś, że tu będzie! – To hextechowy karabinek z Piltover? – zapytała, ignorując jego pytanie. – Odpowiadaj, do kroćset! – Ty pierwszy – powiedziała Miss Fortune, pozwalając, by lina opuściła się w dół przez krążek, przez co trumna znalazła się nieco głębiej pod wodą. – Bądź co bądź nie wiem, jak długa jest ta rura doprowadzająca powietrze, a nie chcesz chyba, żeby twojemu bratu zabrakło tlenu, prawda? Zyglos wziął głęboki oddech. Miss Fortune zauważyła, że stał się mniej napięty. – Tak, niech cię szlag! To broń z Piltover – powiedział, opuszczając oręż i trzymając go za kabłąk. – Kosztowna rzecz – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Coś o tym wiesz, co? – powiedział, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Miss Fortune opuściła kolejny kawałek liny. Z w pełni zanurzonej trumny zaczęły się wydostawać bąbelki powietrza. Zyglos wzniósł ręce w geście skruchy. – No dobra, dobra! – rzekł błagalnie. – Jest twój, tylko proszę, wciągnij mojego brata! – Nie będziesz stawiał oporu? Zyglos zatrząsł się ponurym śmiechem. – A czy mam jakiś wybór? – zapytał. – Zatopiłaś moje statki i zabiłaś wszystkich moich ludzi. Wysłałaś moich krewnych do przytułku lub na szafot. I po co to wszystko? By odzyskać skradzioną hextechową broń? By zdobyć nagrodę? – Jedno i drugie, a i to nie wszystko. – No to ile jestem dla ciebie wart, dziwko? – Mówimy o pieniądzach? Pięćset 20px|link= srebrnych żmij. – Całe to zamieszanie dla marnych pięciuset srebrnych żmij? – Nie zginiesz dla pieniędzy. Rzecz w tym, że jesteś jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Gangplanka – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Dlatego właśnie będziesz martwy. – Martwy? Chwila, przecież chcą mnie żywcem! – To prawda, ale wypełnianie poleceń nigdy nie szło mi najlepiej – powiedziała Miss Fortune, puszczając sznur i przewód tlenowy. Trumna zanurzyła się w mroku martwych głębin, zostawiając za sobą ślad w postaci spienionych bąbelków. Zyglos wykrzyknął imię brata, po czym rzucił się na Miss Fortune, dobywając zębatego ostrza. Pozwoliła mu zbliżyć się na odległość splunięcia, po czym dobyła swych pistoletów i wypaliła z obu luf. Pierwsza kula trafiła w oko, druga w serca. Miss Fortune wypluła cygaretkę do morza i zdmuchnęła dym wydobywający się z luf. – To była samoobrona – powiedziała z uśmiechem, powtarzając kłamstwo, które powie skarbnikom Rady Łowców Nagród. – Ten świr rzucił się na mnie z tym swoim zębatym mieczem. Nie miałam wyboru. Miss Fortune schyliła się, by podnieść swój hextechowy karabin, po czym obróciła broń w dłoniach. Jak na jej gust była nieco za lekka, co nadrabiała jednak misternym wykonaniem i absurdalną wręcz skutecznością. W kąciku jej ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu na myśl o cieple, jakie panowało w starej rusznikarni. Poczuła zapach smaru i dotyk matczynej dłoni na ramieniu. Miss Fortune westchnęła i przegoniła wspomnienie, wracając do charakterystycznego dla siebie zgorzknienia. Wyrzuciła karabinek do wody, posyłając go ku spoczywającym na dnie zmarłym. Morze żądało należnej mu ofiary, a ona nie kłamała – broń warta była niezłą sumkę. Wstała i skierowała się ku Bilgewater. Wiedziała, że powinna była również wrzucić do wody zwłoki Zyglosa, ale nabrzeżne szczury i padlinożerne mewy muszą przecież coś jeść, prawda? A przyznać trzeba, że świeże mięso stanowiło na Białej Przystani prawdziwy rarytas. Stara Dla śmiałków, którzy odważyli się przemierzać wrogie morza Runeterry, utrzymanie własnego statku i załogi jest szczytem osiągnięć. Sarah Fortune, szanowana (oraz według niektórych legendarna) łowczyni nagród z Bilgewater, zdołała tego dokonać zaraz po swoich szesnastych urodzinach. We wszystkich zakątkach świata znana jest jako ta, która rozwiązuje wszystkie kłopoty. Żadna wyprawa nie była zbyt trudna lub zbyt niebezpieczna dla jej kobiecego wdzięku i sławnego władania dwoma pistoletami Pif i Paf. Jej sukces zapewnił jej środki, za które mogła pełnoprawnie nabyć statek... oczywiście niewinny flirt trochę jej w tym pomógł. Jednak szczęście nie zawsze się uśmiechało do Miss Fortune. Gdy była młodsza, statki handlowe zaczęły zagęszczać się na horyzoncie jej domu mieszczącego się na północnym brzegu Blue Flame Island. Szlaki handlowe zwabiły piratów, a mieszkańcy zostali wkrótce ofiarami szału plądrowania. Pewnego dnia, młoda Sarah wróciła do domu i usłyszała strzały oraz krzyki. Drzwi do jej domu zostały wyważone, a na podłodze jej matka leżała w kałuży krwi. Niespodziewany cios w głowę powalił ją na ziemię zaraz obok zwłok jej rodzicielki. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętała, były tylko czerwone oczy jej napastnika, ponieważ twarz schowaną miał za bandaną. Miss Fortune nie ufa piratom i nieustannie droczy się z niesławnym (jedynym kapitanem, który nie uległ jej wdziękom) o politykę w Bilgewater. Ma dwa cele: zjednoczyć lud Bilgewater, żeby stał się silnym i niezależnym społeczeństwem, oraz znaleźć pirata, który zabił jej matkę. Dlatego też wstąpiła do League of Legends jako bohaterka. Jej umiejętności zapewnią jej bogactwo i wpływy, które pomogą jej ziścić oba marzenia. Rozwój Aktualizacja bohatera Piękna i niebezpieczna Niewiele jest istot, które dorównają Miss Fortune w którymkolwiek z powyższych aspektów. Fundamentem legendy, jaką okryła się jedna z najbardziej niesławnych łowczyń nagród w Bilgewater, były podziurawione kulami zwłoki i cała rzesza schwytanych oprychów. Echa jej bliźniaczych pistoletów, rozchodzące się pośród cuchnących nabrzeży portowego miasta stanowią nieomylny znak, że Rada Łowców Nagród będzie wkrótce mogła przestać martwić się kolejnym listem gończym.Aktualizacja bohatera: Miss Fortune W ramach wydarzenia '''Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu', aktualizujemy wygląd Miss Fortune i odrobinę zmieniamy jej rozgrywkę.'' Umiejętności *'' '' **''Prędkość poruszania Miss Fortune stopniowo się zwiększa, jeżeli nie otrzyma ona obrażeń przez kilka sekund.'' **''Nowość Skalowanie Szybkiego Kroku rośnie wraz z poziomami i jego efekt znika tylko, gdy Miss Fortune otrzyma bezpośrednie, nieokresowe obrażenia.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune strzela w przeciwnika, trafiając drugiego przeciwnika, który znajduje się za nim, zadając obrażenia fizyczne pierwszemu celowi i zwiększone obrażenia fizyczne drugiemu. Oba trafienia nakładają efekty przy trafieniu.'' **''Nowość Jeżeli pierwsze trafienie zabije cel, obrażenia odbicia zostają zwiększone.'' *'' '' **''Bierne: Podstawowe ataki Miss Fortune zadają kumulujące się dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne.'' **''Użycie: Miss Fortune zyskuje dodatkową prędkość ataku na kilka sekund.'' **''Nowość Użycie Skażonych Pocisków aktywuje Szybki Krok.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune wystrzeliwuje w powietrze setki kul, które spadają na wybrany obszar, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając trafionych wrogów.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune staje w miejscu i wystrzeliwuje grad pocisków na obszarze stożka przez kilka sekund, zadając obrażenia trafionym przeciwnikom.'' Rozgrywka center|500px Miss Fortune jest teraz w dobrym stanie. Niewielkie zmiany, które wprowadziliśmy mają podkreślić jej mocne strony i odjąć jej trochę ukrytej mocy w zamian za przejrzystość. Odkładając na chwilę gadkę designerską, wersja skrócona wygląda tak, że seria pocisków z superumiejętności pozostała bez zmian, ale usunęliśmy Głębokie Rany ze Skażonych Pocisków. Zagłębiając się w mniejsze zmiany, aktualizacja Szybkiego Kroku sprawia, że tarcze pozwolą zachować jej efekt podczas ucieczek lub ataków, a Głębokie Rany przy Skażonych Pociskach zastąpiliśmy czymś nowym: użycie jej W automatycznie aktywuje umiejętność bierną. Poprawiliśmy działanie odbijania Dwustrzału (tak, już kiedyś to robiliśmy) i sprawiliśmy, że łatwiej dostrzec, gdy umiejętność nie zadziała w pełni. Teraz zobaczycie pocisk upadający kawałek za pierwszym celem, jeżeli nie ma czego trafić. Deszcz Kul to umiejętność użytkowa, więc zwiększyliśmy wartość spowolnienia na wcześniejszych poziomach, ale efekt nie skaluje się już tak szybko. Ogólnie skróciliśmy czas działania, ale nie zmieniliśmy obrażeń. Dzięki temu, obrażenia będą bardziej stałe i zapewni to lepszą przejrzystość zarówno dla MF jak i jej ofiary. Grafika Miss Fortune otrzymała nowy model dla praktycznie wszystkich skórek (jej skórka wyglądała dobrze), ale zachowaliśmy znajomy wygląd, który znacie z jej portretu. Dzięki nowym animacjom biegu łatwiej zorientujecie się, kiedy umiejętność bierna jest aktywna. Skorzystaliśmy także z okazji, aby poprawić jej efekty zaklęć. Deszcz Kul wywołuje tumany kurzu w alejach i powoduje rozpryski wody w rzece, zależnie od tego, gdzie zostanie użyty. Zobaczycie jeszcze kilka poprawek przejrzystości i ogólnych ulepszeń, dzięki którym zrówna się z obecnymi standardami, ale to ogólnie tyle, jeżeli chodzi o aktualizację tej krwistowłosej Łowczyni Nagród. center|500px MF dołącza do i całej zawartości związanej z wydarzeniem na PBE. W tym tekście unikaliśmy wszelkich spoilerów, ale uważajcie, jeżeli postanowicie przeglądać inne informacje związane z Bilgewater. Wszelkie komentarze zostawcie poniżej i do zobaczenia na polu walki! '' Aktualizacja sezonu 2016 ''Miss Fortune zawsze była bohaterką dobrze sprawdzającą się w kompozycjach nakierowanych na wykonywanie wspólnych, zabójczych kombinacji ataków, chcemy więc podrasować jej superumiejętność i dodać do niej nową funkcjonalność, aby podkreślić jej tożsamość. '' ''Czas na Ostrzał trwa teraz dłużej i z każdym poziomem umiejętności wystrzeliwuje większą ilość pocisków. Ponadto Szybki Krok od teraz będzie przypisany do jej W, a w zamian otrzyma całkowicie nową umiejętność bierną, niezobowiązująco nazwaną... Miłosne Klepnięcie. Z jej pomocą MF zadawać będzie zwiększone obrażenia celom innym od jej ostatniego celu. Posiada dwa pistolety i dzięki ciągłemu zmienianiu celów zadawała będzie ogromne ilości obrażeń różnym celom. I wreszcie - Skażone Pociski trwają krócej, ale dają jej o wiele więcej prędkości ataku, a co najważniejsze trwają dłużej za każdym razem, gdy Miss Fortune zada dodatkowe obrażenia za pomocą Miłosnego Klepnięcia.Aktualizacja sezonu 2016 *'' '' **''Miss Fortune zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia za każdym razem, gdy zaatakuje nowy cel.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune strzla przez przeciwnika i trafia kolejnego przeciwnika znajdującego się za nim, zadając więcej obrażeń drugiemu celowi. Obydwa strzały mogą wykorzystać . Jeżeli pierwszy z celów zostanie zabity, drugi otrzyma dodatkowe obrażenia.'' *'' '' **''BIERNIE: Po kilku sekundach bez otrzymywania bezpośrednich obrażeń Miss Fortune otrzymuje dodatkową prędkość ruchu. Po pewnym czasie Miss Fortune po raz kolejny otrzymuje dodatkową prędkość ruchu.'' **''UŻYCIE: Miss Fortune zyskuje dodatkową prędkość ataku oraz pełną wartość dodatkowej prędkości ruchu, wynikającej z biernej części Szybkiego Kroku. wydłuża dodatkową prędkość ataku - czas trwanie zostaje podwojony w przypadku atakowania bohaterów.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune wystrzeliwuje w powietrze setki kul, które spadają na wybrany obszar, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając wrogów.'' *'' '' **''Miss Fortune przez parę sekund wystrzeliwuje grad pocisków na obszarze stożka przed sobą, zadając obrażenia wraz z każdą falą. Czas na Ostrzał może zadać obrażenia krytyczne.'' Stare umiejętności many | Opis = : Ataki podstawowe Miss Fortune zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne równe , efekt ten kumuluje się do 5 (+1 × poziom ) razy. | Poziomy = | Opis 2 = : Miss Fortune zyskuje premię do prędkości ataku na 6 sekund i natychmiast aktywuje | Poziomy 2 = % | Celowanie = Skażone Pociski to bierny efekt przy trafieniu. Skażone Pociski to aktywne celowane na siebie ulepszenie. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = Dystansowe | Trafienie krytyczne = Nie | Struktury = Nie | Blokowanie = Tak | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * W przeciwieństwie do efektów typu: i Skażone Pociski mogą wpływać na wiele celów naraz i kumulować się. | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = : Limit zostaje zwiększony. | Opis 2 = : Miss Fortune koncentruje się na ostrzelaniu obszaru w kształcie stożka przed nią przez 2 sekundy, wystrzeliwując 8 fal pocisków (po 6 pocisków na każdą), zadając obrażenia fizyczne i nakładając ładunek . 1400 | Poziomy = % obrażeń ataku}} | Poziomy 2 = % premii do obrażeń ataku)}} % premii do obrażeń ataku)}} | Celowanie = Czas na Ostrzał to obszarowa, liniowa, penetrującą, stożkowa umiejętność mierzona. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Czas na Ostrzał zadaje % obrażeń ataku}} jako dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne bez i % obrażeń ataku}} z nimi. | Film = }} Dawne ikony umiejętności MF stary pasyw.png|Umiejetność bierna ( ) MF stare Q.png|Q ( ) MF stare W.png|W ( ) MF stare E.png|E ( ) MF stare R.png|R ( ) Obrazy Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Miss Fortune Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old2.jpg|Drugi podstawowy portret Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Miss Fortune Kowbojki Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Miss Fortune spod Waterloo Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Tajnej Agentki Miss Fortune Miss_Fortune_CandyCaneSkin_old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Słodziutkiej Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wojowniczki Szos Miss Fortune Miss Fortune Render old.png|Stary model Miss Fortune MissFortune.jpg|Koncept Miss Fortune 1 (w wykonaniu Eduardo Gonzalez) Miss Fortune Concept.png|Koncept Miss Fortune 2 (w wykonaniu Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Miss Fortune Portrait.png|portret Miss Fortune MissFortune RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Koncept Wojowniczki Szos Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu Larry'ego 'TheBravoRay' Raya) The Final Boss approaches.jpg|grafika promująca nadejście Końcowego Bossa Miss Fortune Arcade concept 2.jpg|Koncept Arcade Miss Fortune (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Arcade model 1.png|1 model Arcade Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Miss Fortune Arcade model 2.png|2 model Arcade Miss Fortune (wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Arcade promo.jpg|Grafika promocyjna Arcade (w wykonaniu Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Pikselowa wersja Arcade Miss Fortune Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1.png|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1 (w wykonaniu Alvina Lee) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2 (w wykonaniu Alvina Lee) Miss Fortune lore 34.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 3 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Miss Fortune VU concept 01.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji Miss Fortune Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept.png|Koncept aktualizacji broni Miss Fortune Miss Fortune VU SecretAgent concept.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji tajnej Agentki Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu Jona Burana) Miss Fortune VU CandyCane concept art.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji Słodziutkiej Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu Jona Burana) Miss Fortune VU RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Koncept aktualizacji wojowniczki Szos Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu Jona Burana) Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Grafika promująca Kapitan Fortune Miss Fortune Captain Concept.png|Koncept Kapitan Fortune (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronis' Kwona) Miss Fortune Captain model 1.png|1 model Kapitan Fortune (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Miss Fortune Captain model 2.png|2 model Kapitan Fortune (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerr' Bunta) Miss Fortune VU concept 03.jpg|1 grafika koncepcyjna Miss Fortune (krótkometrażowy film animowany) Miss Fortune VU concept 04.jpg|2 grafika koncepcyjna Miss Fortune (krótkometrażowy film animowany) Miss Fortune VU concept 05.jpg|3 grafika koncepcyjna Miss Fortune (krótkometrażowy film animowany) Miss Fortune VU concept 06.jpg|4 grafika koncepcyjna Miss Fortune (krótkometrażowy film animowany) Miss Fortune VU concept 02.jpg|5 grafika koncepcyjna Miss Fortune (krótkometrażowy film animowany) Miss Fortune PoolParty model.png|Model Basenowej Miss Fortune (w wykonaniu 'MissMaddy' Taylora Kenyona) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 01.jpg|1 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 02.jpg|2 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 03.jpg|3 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Chiński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 04.jpg|4 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 05.jpg|5 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 06.jpg|6 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 07.jpg|7 Grafika promocyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune (Japoński serwer) Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 01.jpg|1 Grafika koncepcyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 02.jpg|2 Grafika koncepcyjna Bogini Broni Miss Fortune Miss Fortune GunGoddess splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Bogini Broni Miss Fortune en:Miss Fortune/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów